Roslin Redwyne
Lady Roslin Redwyne is the oldest daughter to Lord Meryn Redwyne and Lady Lyanna Redwyne nee Hightower. Once married, but her husband died shortly after the birth of her son, Owen. Appearance Roslin has milky white and delicate skin(as opposed to the picture), but has faint freckles scattered across her cheeks(not noticeable unless you get up close). Her hair is red and long, passing her shoulder blades and reaching her waist line. Roslin has a womanly and rather matured body for her age, but most of it is thanks to her pregnancy/labor/giving birth. History Roslin was born to Meryn Redwyne and Lyanna Redwyne, along with her twin brother Runceford Redwyne. The two were quite mischevious as children, always getting into some kind of trouble, or just easily exploding. Despite being piping hot as a child, she grew to be a very disciplined, and is a lot calmer. Her head is on straight and some would even refer to her as hard headed. As her personality calmed, and more interest arose, she begged her father to teach her how to manage things, glueing to him most of the days, learning his ways of logistics. Another thing she was taught, was how to sail. At the age of 13 she thought it was appropriate for her to learn, seeing as it was a big part of her families life, so she sought that out as well. Roslin grew to have two close friends, one that eventually became her husband, Dorian Tyrell and Ulfred Caswell(husband). She often joined the two, to watch them enter tourneys and win.. or lose. During the tourney's, when one was waiting for their turn, she'd tend to the horse, brushing it and making the animal look it's best. She always had some kind of special touch when it came to animals, which really helped Ulfred and Dorian when ever their horses freaked out before a match(animal tamer). Over time she fell in love with Ulfred, who shared the same feelings, although her father didn't approve of it. With the fake blessings of her father, and the father of Ulfred, the two were wed. About a year later, when they had finally established themselves in a small modest keep, Roslin gave birth to her first and only son, Owen Redwyne. The two had invited their families over to celebrate the birth of the child, and then, two days later, her husband, Ulfred, was pronounced dead. He was found in his chambers laying in bed, face soaked with water, drowned. A servant of theirs was accused of killing him, so he was sentenced to death with no delay, but it didn't bring back any satisfaction, something felt wrong about it, and still does. Important Events * 351 Born to Meryn and Lyanna Redwyne. * 362 - 364 Insisted on learning how to sail and got into logistics. * 366 - 368 Accompanied Ulfred Caswell and Dorian Tyrell while they entered tourneys(heading home every so often). * 368 Is married to Ulfred Caswell. * 369 Owen is born, and shortly after, Ulfred is killed. * 370 Is accompanying her father, along with her twin and her son. * 370 - Sixth moon She abducted, her hair is cut off, and her father dies. Recent Events 370 AC, Fifth - Sixth moon Roslin is already in the capital a bit before the guests arrive for the Grand Tournament. She met several Lords and Ladies and befriended them, even the King of the North. During her time there she grows an interest in Samwell Tarly. They grew close quickly(only for him to just disappear). After the great success of the Grand Tournament, Roslin goes out on a ride with her cousin Gareth Tyrell only to be abducted by a group of bandits lead by Gaunt. They are held for a few days, and within those days, all of her hair is cut off by one of Gaunt's bandits, leaving her with short boy hair. They are finally traded, Lord Roland Westerling and Lord Harlen Tyrell both contribute to free the two, paying 1,000 dragons to the bandits of the Kingswood. Upon their return to Kings Landing, Roslin is told of her fathers death and her uncle's treason. She was devastated and ended up drinking a bit to much, the redhead almost took her life by jumping off a balcony, but her handmaidens and her brother, Perceon, with a bit of help from Lynesse Oakheart, were able to keep her from leaving the world of the living as well. She believes that it's all her uncles fault that her father is dead, and only wishes for him to die, for leading her father to his death and for taking his own sons life. Every day in Kings Landing is like being burned alive while her body regenerates the flesh that had been crisped. 370 AC, Seventh moon Still stuck in Kings Landing, Roslin waits for the day she gets to leave, but with the sudden death of the King, Lord Roland said that no one was to leave King's Landing until the killer was found. At that announcement, her brother said he would speak to the Lord Hand to see if he would allow them to depart. As that happened, Roslin spoke with her friend, Lynesse, visited Lord Damion Lannister only to leave him soaked in wine. She also received a letter from her cousin, Lady Denyse Hightower. When she got to her cousins room, she asked Roslin to take her and her family home when ever they left. Roslin asked her brother, only for him to say no, but he also gave news that Lord Roland had permitted their departure, as long as some one of their house remained, and that ended up being her uncle Gwayne and her twin, Runceford. Family * Lord {Meryn Redwyne}, b. 328 AC, d. 370 AC, * Lady Lyanna Hightower, b. 328 AC ** Perceon Redwyne, b. 344 AC ** {Myra Beesbury}, died in childbirth, d. 365 AC *** {Gared Redwyne}, stillborn, d. 363 AC *** Alerie Redwyne, b. 365 AC ** {Gyles Redwyne}, died at 4 years old, d. 353 AC ** Roslin Redwyne, b. 351 AC ** {Ulfred Caswell}, drowned, d. 369 AC *** Owen Caswell/Redwyne, b. 369 AC ** Runceford Redwyne, b. 351 AC ** Alicent Redwyne, b. 357 AC Household Members * Ellinor Cuy - Seventeen, Handmaiden. ** Gift: Voice. ** Negative Trait: None. * Mya Mullendore - Eighteen, Handmaiden. ** Gift: Beauty. ** Negative Trait: None * Ser Jason Ambrose ** Gift: Leadership. ** Negative Trait: None. * Ser Loren Merryweather ** Gift: Voice. ** Negative Trait: None. * Owen Caswell - One year old, Roslins son. References All links bellow are simply the threads made by the characters creator, so it does not include links to threads made by others in which the character participated. *Growing Vines *In Your Hands *Tea with the Ladies *Lunch with Royals *Not like the Reach but it'll do *Into the Night *A Lion in the Rough *Curse at the Wind *The Mare and the Stallion *A Trim Here and There *A Drunken Mess *A Night's Walk. A Night's Talk. *Overdue *A Favor *Breaking *An Attempt to Reconcile *Beauty Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi